


"Please, not here..."

by lokisfairmaiden



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisfairmaiden/pseuds/lokisfairmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki appears at the Avengers premiere and distracts Tom from his work</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Please, not here..."

„Loki… Please, not here“, came his weak, half-hearted plea as Loki started to work on Tom’s belt, “Someone might see us.”

Loki chuckled. “I like to hear you saying my name, Thomas. And I like it even more when you scream it.” With that he undid the zipper of Tom’s trousers and slid one hand inside his boxer briefs, wrapping his long fingers around the other man’s erection. He moaned at the touch of Loki’s cold fingers on his hot length.

***

 

_Tom had been talking to journalists for the last two hours in a room on the first floor of the hotel in which later the premiere party for the Avengers would be held. He was due on the red carpet downstairs for another round of interviews and photos in just a couple of minutes and had just been on the way to the bathroom when Loki had trapped him, pinned him to a wall in a shadowy corner and started to whisper dirty nothings into his ear in that sweet, dark-honey voice of his._

_“What if someone recognises you?” Tom had asked, only to get a raised eyebrow and a smirk as a reply. Loki probably had his means of wandering around unnoticed. Although he was quite a sight, tall and gorgeous-looking in his black Armani suit, a green and gold scarf around his neck and his staff transformed to a beautiful cane – lying for the moment forgotten on the ground._

_Loki had loosened the black tie around Tom’s neck with his long fingers and opened the first buttons on his crisp white shirt, exposing the man’s neck and greeting the familiar skin with a lick of his tongue. Hands on his temples, fingers buried in his short curls, he held Tom’s head back for better access to his throat. He wanted to mark him tonight, him who had portrayed him, had made him come alive again on Midgard, had caused him to walk this Earth again. Him who had this irresistible power over him._

_He had closed his lips on the soft skin of Tom’s throat and started sucking, quickly feeling the heat of the thin, strained skin on his tongue. Loki had known that Tom would not be able to resist, and as he admired the red mark he had left on the man’s neck he could already feel Tom’s hard-on throbbing against his own hipbone. The man’s pleas to stop certainly were not serious. Not that he would have, anyway._

***

Tom sighed deeply as Loki started to slide his hand up and down his growing erection, making astonishingly good use of the confined space within his trousers. “Sshh. Trust me, Thomas. You are mine tonight, and I want to make sure that you are aware of it.” With each downward move, Loki’s fingers grazed Tom’s balls, making them contract pleasantly before he moved upwards again to circle the head, swirling pre-cum around the swollen tip.

There was no need any more to pull Tom’s head backwards. He kept it in that position himself, eyes closed with lust, teeth biting down on his lower lip, brow furrowed in concentration at his approaching orgasm. Loki brought his mouth close to Tom’s ear, the god’s breath cold and moist on his skin, but not unpleasant. Quite the contrary.

With the last strokes on his erection Loki licked at the soft skin behind Tom’s ear, whispering “Now come for me, Thomas”, breathing heavily himself as Tom found his release, his come shooting in hot streaks over Loki’s hand and into his trousers while he bit his hand to suppress a scream.

With a last soft bite on Tom’s jawline Loki removed his hand from Tom’s trousers and cleaned them both up with a little flick of his fingers. In certain moments being a god definitely had its advantages.

Tom arranged his suit again and made sure that Loki’s love bite was well hidden underneath his collar. Straightening his back he enquired: “How do I look?”

Loki smirked. “Not as good as myself, but rather presentable, I would say.”

“Well. Thank you. That was… a nice distraction between all the work.” Tom started to walk towards the grand staircase, but turned around once more. “Please make sure nobody sees you tonight. This would cause quite some confusion, what with Loki being suddenly real and everything.”

“Don’t you worry, Thomas. Everything will be all right. I have my means.”

Tom walked downstairs, putting on his best smile, as cameras started flashing and reporters shouting questions at him. Quickly he was immersed in his own world again, answering questions and talking about his work – the encounter with Loki secretly remembered by the pleasant hot glow of the love bite on his neck.

His smile froze for a moment as Tom saw Loki descending the flight of steps, cane in his hand, looking absolutely god-like in spite of the worldly attire. He walked past, unnoticed by everybody else, looking intently at Tom, his velvety voice echoing inside the man’s head: “You are mine. I will be with you. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by a particular gifset on tumblr. You can find it here: http://lokisfairmaiden.tumblr.com/post/33237916248/loki-please-not-here-came-his-weak


End file.
